Heavy Metal
by Kayxs
Summary: Levy just wants to get Gajeel's attention, and what she does to catch it shocks the whole guild. With the help of Mira and the girls, Gajeel just might be hers, or running in the other direction. You know what they say, drastic times call for drastic measures, and thus, the calamity ensues!
1. Help from a Demon

Heavy Metal

Chapter 1

_Help from a Demon_

* * *

Just another day at the guild. Levy looked up from her book to see Natsu colliding with a wooden pillar, again. Up in flames, the pillar was reduced to ashes. That was the fourth one this week. At this rate the guild would be a pile of rubble before the day was over. Don't they ever get tired? Ofcourse not, this is Fairy Tail afterall. Levy just giggled and continued reading her book. Ignoring the fact that Jet and Droy were peering over her shoulder.

She loved Jet and Droy, but they could get annoying. They were apart of team ShadowGear and they always had her back. Their endearment for her was sincere, but smothering. They would just keep bothering her until she said something, so she decided to get it over with.

"Oh hi, I didn't see you two there!"

"H-Hello Levy!", They both responded in unison.

"Did you two need something?"

"Actually we did,", Jet said,"We wanted to know if you were up for another mission, just the three of us?"

Levy pondered the thought. They had just went on a mission, and she had enough money to last her at least a couple of weeks. Plus, she needed a rest from their constant bickering over which one them- she preferred best. I'll just pass this time.

"Sorry guys i'm a little tired, why don't you two go without me?"

Jet and Droy pondered this for a moment. Going on a mission without Levy? What was

the point of that?

"Oh, we couldn't do that.", Droy said, while devouring another burger

"Yeah, he's right we'll just wait…", Jet sighed, sounding defeated..

Levy just nodded and closed her book. She decided to go over to the bar and see what was the latest with Mira and the girls. As she headed to the bar, she had to duck multiple times. Flying objects were always a hazard at the guild. As she scanned the area looking for a mane of black hair, she couldn't find him. He's probably on a mission?

"Hey Levy how's it going?", Mira said to the bluenette as she sat in one of the stools.

"Fine, I was just wondering where Gajeel was.."

Wrong question. Mira's eyelashes fluttered and a wide knowing smile appeared on her face.

"Gajeel, you mean your crush? ", Mira said giggling,"Haven't seen him."

Levy's face turned pinker than Natsu's hair. Levy liked Gajeel, but she was hoping no one could tell! Everytime she was around him, her heart would jump out of her chest and butterflies would flutter around in her stomach. It didn't take long for her to realize she had a crush on him, It was just like in the books! Gajeel could be a jerk, but he was really soft on the inside.

"M-me, and Gajeel-l!?"

"Don't act so surprised, it's obvious.", Mira said, the hearts visible in her eyes.

"D-don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh Levy, you need to tell him, you can't hide your feelings forever!

"Your right.. I just can't bring myself to do it, he's so intimidating!"

"I have an idea, I could invite some of the girls over and have a sleepover!"

"How is that gonna help me with Gajeel?", Levy asked, a little skeptical.

"We could come up with a plan to get you two together, now go home and pack, I expect to see you at sunset!"

* * *

Levy walked down the path to Fairy Hills to pack her things. Mira, always taking things to another level. She sighed to herself. Gajeel probably had no interest in her at all. Hopefully she wouldn't make a fool out of herself.

Arriving at her room, she took her key out of her pocket and walked into her room, filled with various books. She went to her closet and picked out a pair of pajamas and an outfit for the following day. She could see the sunset from her window, and hurriedly stuffed the clothes in an overnight bag and rushed out the door. She didn't want to be walking across town to Mira's at night. Magnolia was a nice town, but she still didn't want to take chances. Is was getting dark, and the street lights were turning on. As she was walking in the dark, she heard a familiar voice.

"What an exhilarating mission Gajeel, nice pick."

"Gihi, the look on those thieves faces."

Gajeel and Pantherlily appeared in the distance, carrying bags and looking tired.

"Shrimp?", Gajeel said, turning his head slightly to the side.

"G-Gajeel, hi..", Levy said, being caught off guard.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"I'm just going to Mira's.."

"Well, it's kind of dark, I could walk you there if you want.", Gajeel said quietly, while Pantherlily smirked knowingly on his soldier.

"Uhh, you look tired, are you sure, I wouldn't want to force you or anything..", Levy said in a small whisper.

"He couldn't just let you go alone!", Pantherlily exclaimed in a noble voice, giggling.

Levy, Gajeel, and Lily walked in silence. Levy being grateful for the darkness, that hid the fierce pinkness of her cheeks.

* * *

A/N: I like GaLe, and this idea just popped into my head. Thanks for reading! Please follow/review/favorite!


	2. The Mission

Heavy Metal

Chapter 2

_The Mission_

* * *

Cana eyed the clock while simultaneously taking a sip from the flask she had brought along."Where the hell is Levy?", she slurred.

It was dark out, Levy still hadn't arrived, and Cana was already drunk, which was a bad sign. Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Bisca, and Ever were all lounging around in Mira's house, not to mention Elfman who just so happened to live there. Lucy was starting to get worried about her friend, and was pondering sending one of her spirits out to find her.

"Don't worry Girls! I'm sure she is just running a little late.", Mira called from the kitchen.

Elfman pumped his fists in the air."Yeah, Levy is a real MAN and real MEN can handle themselves!"

The doorbell rang and the girls made a mad dash for the door. Mira grabbed the doorknob, and standing in the doorway was Lisanna, with the items she had asked her to pick up. Everyone sighed and sat back down, disappointed at Lisanna's arrival.

"Well don't everyone hug me at once…", she muttered.

Mira grabbed the groceries and starting fixing snacks. "Oh Lisanna, we are happy to see you, It's just that we were expecting Levy."

Popping another spoonful of strawberry cheesecake into her mouth, Erza frowned. "Doesn't she know it's impolite not to be punctual?"

* * *

"Thanks for walking me here Gajeel.. It means a lot to me."

Gajeel just patted Levy on the head. "No problem shrimp."

Soon the three were standing in front of a small cottage on the outskirts of Magnolia. The vines and vegetation creeping up the sides of the cottage gave it an older look. There were also carnations and pansies growing in front of the small lodge. A lantern hanging in an aged weeping willow lit the stone path to the knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. She really didn't know what to expect since she had never been to a sleepover,_ and these were members of Fairy Tail_. Seconds later, the door creaked open to reveal her friends peeking curiously at her.

"What?", she said, staring at the mages.

Mira just giggled and pulled Levy inside. "You're welcome to come in Gajeel."

Cana could be heard sniggering behind the sofa, with Lucy's hand clamped over her mouth.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "No, no I gotta get going.", he said walking away from the house.

Mira waved goodbye and closed the door. "Looks like you're making your move, Levy!"

"That's a MAN!"

Everyone burst into laughter at Elfman's take on what Mira had said, causing Levy to blush profusely. "I-I-It wasn't like that!"

"Suuuure~", everyone said in unison.

Levy stalked to the bathroom to put on her pajamas. She noticed all the lipstick and other cosmetic items lying around the sink._This is Mira we're talking about_. She picked one up to examine it when all the others started to roll, falling on the tiled flooring. Scrambling to pick them up, she slipped on one.

"Is everything okay in there?", Wendy asked from outside the bathroom. She had been holding** it** for about 5 minutes already and she really needed to go.

"Yeah, I-I will be right out!"

Levy quickly dressed then proceeded to put all the lip gloss back where she had found it. With a sigh of relief, she opened the door and walked to where her sleeping bag had been set up. To her surprise they were all set up in a circle, and everyone was sitting in their respective sleeping bag. She took note of Erza's Heart-Kreuz sleeping bag, and Cana's sleeping bag that was made to look like a wooden keg. Everyone was staring at her expectantly as she sat down, with Wendy not far behind.

Mira cleared her throat and started talking,"Okay everyone, I have called this meeting for Levy, who has a certain problem."

Everyone stared at Levy like she had two heads. Little did she know, they were waiting for her to explain herself.

Mira smiled sweetly at Levy and then turned to the rest of the girls. "Levy here has a crush on Gajeel and doesn't know how to tell him."

"OHH!", all the girls exclaimed at once.

Lucy patted Levy on the back and and smiled at her. "Don't worry we're your friends, you can open up to us!"

Juvia hugged Levy and started crying. "Oh I understand you Levy! I wish_ Gray-sama_ would acknowledge me~!"

Everyone giggled and started speaking at once. Wendy was even tittering with Carla in her arms. Levy decided to loosen up and laugh along with her girlfriends. Maybe this just might work.

"Order in the court!", Cana said slamming her mug on the ground, making the ale slosh around. "You say you are planning on confessing?", she slurred. "You need to play hard to get and make him want you!". Even though it was just the alcohol speaking, Erza thought she had a point.

Erza took another bite out of her cake. "She has a point, do you know the kind of girl he would date?".

"No, not really.", Levy answered, wondering where they was going with this.

"I have an idea!", Bisca shouted. "Alzack and I fell in love because we had so much in common, why don't you try and get into some of the things he likes!". Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But she doesn't know that much about him.", Wendy said.

Evergreen wiped her glasses. "Why don't we just find out what he likes."

"What are you implying Ever?", Lisanna asked.

Evergreen smirked evilly. "I'm saying we follow him around for a day and take note of his interests.."

"Like...stalking?", Wendy squeaked.

"I guess you could say that."

Mira thought about what Evergreen had said. It was perfect. This would definitely work and Gajeel would be none the wiser.

"So it's decided. Part one of the_ 'Levy's Lover_ mission', study him closely.", Mira said, chuckling to herself.

The girls talked and laughed and joked all night long. Erza instructed everyone to bed so that they wouldn't be tired tomorrow. They had an _eventful_ day ahead of them.

* * *

A:N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Till next time!


	3. Creeping

Hello my pretties! I have finaaaaaaaaally gotten around to updating this story. I suffer from severe procrastination so please forgive me.

***_If I owned Fairy Tail, Erza would be the main character. Levy would have her own arc, and Gratsu would be canon. They would have never gone to Tenrou island and Gray would be S-class by now. I would have NEVER let the fighting festival arc happen and Elfman would actually man up and stop endangering the guild! SO as you can see, I do not in fact own Fairy Tail.._***

* * *

Heavy Metal

Chapter 3

_Creeping_

* * *

The girls woke up unusually early the next morning. Levy was so excited she could hardly sleep! She had never actually had a crush before and the thought of actually dating Gajeel thrilled her. Everyone had to take turns using the shower and getting dressed, which needless to say was a long process. Plus the hair and makeup, it took about an hour for everyone to get ready. When everyone was done they all headed to the door at once, managing to squeeze out.

"So how are we gonna do this?", Elfman asked his older sister.

Mira laughed. "We're just gonna follow him around all day, duh!"

Wendy was deep in thought as everyone giggled at Elfman. "Wait a minute! We can't sneak up on him, he'll know we are there!" Everyone sweat dropped at the little girl's statement.

Levy face-palmed. "I totally forgot about that! Gajeel is a dragon-slayer, we can't just spy on him!"

Cana just snickered and took a sip from her 'portable flask'. "I guess we'll just have to tip-toe and wear LOTS of perfume, ha but that'll never cover me up cuz' i'm sure I smell like liquor!"

A devious smile flashed across Mira's usually sweet features. "That just might be a good idea.."

* * *

Gajeel yawned and poured more nails into his cereal bowl. He was already having a bad day since he had ran out of his favorite plasterboard nails. Now he was stuck with the old rusty ones in the back of the cupboard. He even had to unscrew a few from the counter-top! Hopefully going out would make him feel better. Maybe to the guild to get in a few fights, or maybe just stopping by Magnolia Music. They always had the best CD's there, and you could listen to them in-store before you bought them.

Pantherlily flew to the table with his daily kiwi breakfast smoothie, trying to suppress his laughter. "Looks like we need to go grocery shopping..".

Gajeel just huffed a yes. The two finished eating, then decided to get ready. Gajeel stalked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he pulled out the new brush Pantherlily had gotten him. _It's worth a try_, Gajeel thought to himself as he pulled the brush through his ebony mane.

* * *

Pantherlily flew past the bathroom and had to turn around and look again. Gajeel had, _what looked like the handle of a brush_, tied to the shower head. He then proceeded to dodge forward, breaking into a sprint. Apparently the brush had gotten stuck in his hair and he was attempting to get it out. This particular attempt resulted in the shower head breaking off the wall.

Gajeel held the brush in his hand. "You can have that back.", he said, tossing the brush to an awestruck Pantherlily. The exceed just shook his head and threw the brush in the trash can. He couldn't do anything with it now, seeing that it had no bristles left. Gajeel strode back to the kitchen and wrote a reminder on the calendar. They needed to get that fixed pronto.

The duo finished getting ready and headed down their usual route to the music store. Gajeel sniffed the air repeatedly. It smelled unusually 'sweet' today in Magnolia. It was almost sickening and it seemed to be everywhere.

"Are you wearing cologne or something", Gajeel asked Pantherlily, pinching his nose.

Pantherlily smiled at Gajeel's scowling face. "No it's not me, but you gotta admit, it smells kinda good."

"Like hell it does!"

* * *

One by one, the girls tip-toed out of one alley into another, avoiding Gajeel's direct vision.

Charle huffed. "This is actually kind of difficult!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued stalking Gajeel. Juvia had given them a few tips, and so far so good. She had stalked her precious 'Gray-sama' plenty of times before, and this was no different. Gajeel hadn't even noticed them yet! The ski masks were itchy, but it was worth it. Getting a look at the dragon-slayers inside life would be a rewarding experience, no doubt.

Mira focused her binoculars so she could get a better view. "Looks like they're going into Magnolia Music.", she whispered.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I could have guessed that." Muffled laughter filled the circle of girls.

On the other hand, Erza looked very serious."I think we should enter from the back of the building.", Erza suggested. "So he doesn't see us."

Everyone followed Erza's lead, finding themselves in the stockroom of a music store. They peaked inside the store from the back room and saw Gajeel talking to Laxus about some CD with some band on the cover.

Levy was trying to see what the band was called when Gajeel moved towards the cash register. "Wendy, did you see what the band on that CD was called?"

Wendy whispered. "I think it was Metallic Roses."

Mira took out her clipboard and started scribbling. "Good information.."

* * *

Pantherlily sighed idly. Gajeel always took forever when he went in that store. Lily had no interest in music shops and usually just waited outside for him to come out. The store was always filled with freaks, ones he didn't like to make eye contact with. His eyes had almost fluttered closed when he saw a black blur in his field of vision.

"What are you guys doing here?"

The girls all froze. _Should we just stand still and pretend like we don't see him?_, Levy thought to herself. Mira smiled at Pantherlily. Mira only gave that smile to someone when she wanted something.

Mira batted her eyelashes. "Oh, hello Lily, I didn't see you there…"

"Yeah, well you guys are kinda hard to miss.. What's with the getup?", Pantherlily said simultaneously raising an eyebrow.

Mira pressed her finger to her lips in thought. She hadn't thought up an answer for that question.

Evergreen smiled sweetly at the black exceed. "It's a fashion statement."

Mira took Pantherlily's confusion as an opportunity to redirect his attention. Reaching out for him, she grabbed his puffy cheeks and gave them a squeeze.

"Aww! Pantherlily you have always been so adorable!, she squealed, hugging the poor exceed to her chest. Placing him down, she spoke again, "Okay well we should get going!"

The rest of the girls followed her lead, running across the street until the were behind a bush.

Levy laughed to herself at their 'quick getaway'. "What was that about?", she asked Mira.

"I got it!", Mira said giggling

All the girls gave the demon questioning look. "Got what?", Bisca asked.

The white-haired girl dangled the object for everyone to see."Their house keys."

* * *

Well.. I wonder where this is going to lead to! Oh and you can partially blame the new copy-and-paste doc manager format for the amount of time it took for me to put this story up! Ha ha thanks for reading! Please review, I love to see your opinions!


	4. Breaking & Entering

A/N: Surprise! Another chapter! By the way, this chapter is somewhat questionable, heh..

_**I cannot hide this from you all any longer, I know the past few chapters I have lied to you all and I am really sorry. I didn't want anyone to know my deep dark secret, but know i'm gonna tell you... I OWN FAIRY TAIL! THAT'S RIGHT, YOU HEARD ME, IT MINE, ALLLL MINEEEE! Just kidding, I don't really own it, hehe."_

* * *

Heavy Metal

Chapter 4

_Breaking & Entering_

* * *

"What're ya' gonna do with that?", Cana slurred.

Mira gave the girls a devious smile. "We are going to take an up-close-and-personal look at Gajeel's personal life."

Levy gulped. Did she honestly think that breaking into Gajeel's home was a good idea? If he found out…

Levy shuddered. "I don't think that's necessary…"

"It definitely is." Mira chirped. "Come along now, we have work to do", she said, gesturing towards the other girls.

* * *

Pantherlily scratched his head. The girls were acting awfully strange, but it was probably just hormones or something. There was no use wondering what they were up to anyway, it would just give the poor exceed a migraine. Just that moment, Gajeel walked out of the music shop with _more_ CD's.

"Would you stop wasting money on those stupid disks Gajeel?"

Gajeel huffed. "These are not stupid CD's. I earned this money so I'm gonna buy whatever the hell I want!"

Pantherlily just rolled his eyes. There was no use arguing with Gajeel, he was as stubborn as they come. Gajeel knew Pantherlily did not like it when he wasted his money on stupid things, but music was life! Nobody ever stopped him from buying those dumb kiwis! If he ever wanted to become a pro at performing, he had to learn the ways of real recording artists. That's why the dragon-slayer always practiced at Fairy Tail (much to the rest of the guild's dismay). Even if he thought it was worth it, Gajeel knew he would have to make it up to Lily.

"How about we go down to the marketplace, I hear they just got a new shipment of kiwis.." Gajeel teased.

The exceed's eyes sparkled with joy. "Really?"

"Yup, I'll race you there!" The raven said, breaking into a sprint.

* * *

"Mira, I don't think this is right. We are not criminals.", The Titania said skeptically.

Lucy nodded. "She has a point…"

Cana took a sip from her flask. "Stop being a bunch of goody-goodies and just step back!"

"We've already come this far, there's no turning back now~!" Mira sang, waving them off.

The girls all watched in anticipation as the demon thrust the key into the keyhole and twisted gingerly. Levy bit her nails and watched the door creak open. Who knew what they would find! She had never actually been inside Gajeel's home before. The girls all filed inside, looking around.

"Wow, not surprising at all." Evergreen said flatly.

The ladies had found exactly what they expected. The place was literally bathed in metal. The walls were a metallic gray and were plastered with posters of various bands. Levy watched as Cana flopped onto an ebony leather couch and turned on the huge stereo placed beside it. Loud rock music started to blast through the speakers. Wendy clapped her hands to her ears, while Levy shut the blaring machine off.

"I would _love_ to not go deaf today!" Levy said, slapping at Cana's hands.

"Likes, loud rock music…." Mira muttered to herself while scribbling in a notepad. Everyone searched through the living room and kitchen, trying to find valuable information about the metal dragon-slayer.

"Oh look, weights!" Mira called from the other side of the room, taking note of how heavy the dumbbells were.

"That would explain why he's so ripped!", Juvia squealed. "But not HALF as ripped as Gray-sama~!"

"Lets check out his bedroom." Laki suggested.

Mirajane agreed, and they all climbed the stairs to get to the second floor of Gajeel's humble abode. As soon as they reached his bedroom, the ladies all began snooping, except Levy of course.

Mira dropped to her knees and peered under the bed. "Well look what we have here!" She said, pulling something from under his bed.

All the girls crowded around to see what the white-haired demon had found. Levy walked over to see what they were looking at.

"Dirty magazines!", Levy exclaimed in disbelief.

Mirajane was holding various issues of _Mage Babes_, a popular magazine amongst the male population of Fiore. She flipped through the pages to see naked women in numerous different poses and locations. It seemed that he particularly liked the "Rocker Chick" and "Sexy Dominatrix" editions. Mira, of course, took note.

"I bet he uses these when he _tickles his pickle_,_ if ya' know what I mean!_", Cana snickered.

Lucy gasped. "Cana!"

Levy's cheeks were starting to rival Erza's hair, so she decided to walk over to the **other** side of the room. That's when she spotted a cute kitten calendar, and she couldn't help but giggle. Gajeel sure was a complicated guy…

* * *

Gajeel just shook his head in disapproval as Pantherlily hummed happily, carrying a basket of kiwis. The cat wouldn't just settle for five kiwis, he had to have fifteen! So Gajeel had to bargain with the seller. He sucked at haggling, and just ended up threatening the guy. Needless to say, they had gotten a good deal, but Gajeel knew they would be back the next day because Lily would eat them all before they even got to the guild.

As the duo walked into the guild, it was unbelievably rowdy, and Gajeel immediately knew why. He ducked just in time to dodge a flaming Natsu, who had been thrown across the room by Gray, who was being punched by Elfman, who was being electrocuted by Laxus. He couldn't smell any of the girls anywhere, and that meant there was no one to stop the boy's useless brawls.

Gajeel kicked Natsu in the ribs. "Gihi!"

* * *

Mira locked the door back and shut the door once everyone was out. The girls had snooped enough, and now she had to evaluate the information she had gathered.

"Okay gals! We are all going to meet in front of the guild at 12:00PM tomorrow!"

"Don't be late.", Erza muttered.

After setting up their rendezvous point, the the girls all decided to head back to the guild. Who knew what kind of ruckus the boys were causing without supervision?

* * *

Mirajane was the first one to step into the guild. If only she had taken a fraction of a second longer to open the door, the boys could have been saved. Unfortunately for them, When the demon walked into Fairy Tail, A glass mug flew over and collided with her head. The poor girl was rendered unconscious. Before she had even hit the ground, Erza was already on the boys like white on rice in a glass of milk on a paper plate in a snowstorm. The rest of the women watched in horror as every man in the guild was penalized for their wrong doing.

* * *

The girls all sat at a table, eating a cheesecake that Erza had decided to share with them. Levy giggled to herself as the boys cleaned up their mess.

"Whose idea was it to make them wear maid costumes again?" Lucy asked, snapping pictures.

Cana took a break from her wooden keg and laughed. "Take a wild guess."

Mira noticed everyone staring at her. "What?" She asked innocently. Everyone just giggled at her and averted their attention back to the boys. Cana hooted at Laxus, who was sweeping in a corner, causing him to scowl at the whole table.

Levy laughed and whistled at Gajeel who was dusting off a shelf. The dragon-slayer also scowled and muttered about an insensitive shrimp of a girl.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I've finished another chapter! It's 2:00AM where I am so I think I'm gonna hit the hay! I'm sure this chapter was overly goofy, but hey, you know what you're getting into when you read one of my stories! Til' next time!


End file.
